Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit The Lost World: Jurassic Park
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit The Lost World: Jurassic Park is the second upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Jurassic Park crossover to be made by Stuingtion. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park. Plot On Isla Sorna, off the Pacific coast of Costa Rica, a girl named Cathy Bowman wanders around during a family vacation, and survives an attack by a swarm of Compsognathus. Her parents file a lawsuit against the genetics company InGen, now headed by John Hammond's nephew, Peter Ludlow, who plans to use Isla Sorna to recover losses from the incident that occurred at Jurassic Park four years earlier. Mathematician Dr. Ian Malcolm meets Hammond who explains Isla Sorna is where InGen created their dinosaurs before moving them to Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. He hopes to stop InGen by sending a team to Isla Sorna to document the dinosaurs and attract support against human interference on the island. Malcolm, who survived the Jurassic Park disaster, is reluctant. After learning his girlfriend, paleontologist Dr. Sarah Harding, is part of the team and is already on Isla Sorna, he agrees to go to the island but only to retrieve her. Malcolm meets his teammates, Eddie Carr, an equipment specialist and engineer, and Nick Van Owen, a video documentarian and activist. Arriving on the island, they locate Sarah and discover Malcolm's daughter, Kelly, stowed away in a trailer being used as a mobile base. They watch an InGen team arrive to capture several dinosaurs. The team is led by big game hunter Roland Tembo, and includes his second-in-command Dieter Stark, his hunting partner and friend Ajay Sidhu, mercenaries, hunters, paleontologist Robert Burke, and Ludlow. Tembo hopes to capture a male Tyrannosaurus rex by luring it using the cries of its injured infant. That night, Malcolm's team sneak into the InGen camp and learn the captured dinosaurs will be taken to a newly proposed theme park in San Diego that was abandoned for the islands. This prompts Nick and Sarah to free the caged dinosaurs, wreaking havoc on the camp. Nick frees the infant T. rex and takes it to the trailer to mend its broken leg. After securing Kelly with Eddie, Malcolm realizes the infant's parents are searching for it and rushes to the trailer. As he arrives, the infant's parents emerge from both sides of the trailer. The infant is released to the adults, who attack the trailer, pushing it over the edge of a cliff. Eddie arrives, but as he tries to retrieve the trailer with an SUV, the adult T. rexes return and devour him. The vehicles plummet off the cliff. Malcolm, Sarah, Nick, and Kelly are rescued by the InGen team. With both groups' communications equipment and vehicles destroyed, they team up to search for the old InGen compound's radio station. Lost in the forest, Stark is killed by a pack of Compsognathus. The following night, the adult T. rexes find the group's camp by following the infant's blood scent on Sarah's jacket. The female T. rex chases the group to a waterfall cave and devours Burke; Roland tranquilizes the male. Ajay and most of the remaining InGen team are killed by Velociraptors while fleeing through a long grass field. Nick runs to the communications center at the Worker's Village to call for rescue. After Malcolm, Sarah and Kelly reach the village, they evade raptors until a helicopter arrives and transports them, and Nick, off the island. A freighter transporting the male T. rex to San Diego crashes into the dock. Finding the ship's crew dead, a guard opens the cargo hold and accidentally releases the T. rex into the city which then goes on a destructive rampage. Malcolm and Sarah retrieve the infant T. rex from InGen's unfinished Jurassic Park San Diego facility and use it to lure the adult back to the ship. Ludlow tries to intervene but is trapped in the cargo hold and maimed by the adult T. rex. He is subsequently mauled to death by the infant. Before the adult can escape again, Sarah tranquilizes it while Malcolm closes the cargo hold doors. The T. rexes are escorted back to Isla Sorna, and Hammond says that the American and Costa Rican governments have agreed to declare the island a nature preserve, securing it from human interference. While Malcolm sits at home with his family, the T. rexes are seen grazing with their infant as Hammond, regarding Malcolm's knowledge, affirms that "life will find a way". Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, J.J., Buzz, Mako, Sharky, Willy, The Miner Trains, Stephen, and Zecora guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park III. Scenes *Opening/tragic picnic *With our heroes and Ian Malcom/Meeting with John Hammond *Meeting the team/Kelly *Arriving at Isla Sorna/finding Sarah/Stegosaurus encounter *At camp *Ludlow and his team arrive *Finding the T-Rex's nest *At the InGen camp/freeing the Dinosaurs *Back at the RV/healing the Infant *On the High Hide *Back to the RV/The T-Rex family arrives *Joining the InGen team/the journey begins *Dieter Stark's demise *The second t-Rex encounter *Into the tall grass/arriving at the village *Velociraptors! *At San Diego/the Buck T-Rex awakens *Finding the infant *Rampage!/returning to the ship *"Life Will Find a Way"/Ending Soundtrack #Dinosaur - Epilogue (first end credits song) #Queen Latifah - Walk the Dinosaur (second and final end credits song) Category:Stuingtion Category:Universal Pictures Crossovers Category:Films of Season 2 Category:Sequel films Category:Dinosaur crossovers Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films with a dark tone Category:Films dedicated to Richard Attenborough Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Jurassic Park franchise Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series